Never Alone
by WORLD OF SCIENCE FICTION
Summary: Princess Zelda wants to live her life at the Smash Mansion with a companion, one that makes her love life as much as him. Link, unknowingly he has the same feelings for her as well, but guys are guys as three other swordsmen also want the princess to be theirs. Heartbreak is the only answer but is it forever?
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1 New Guests**

It was just another regular evening at the smash mansion, where Master Hand would be in charge of everything going on to make sure that things didn't get out of hand. The villains, Ganondorf, King Dedede, Wolf, and Bowser , who were cooking dinner in the kitchen were certainly included in things that Master hand would have to keep an eye on. "Well, we're not getting a single step closer to our revenge," complained Ganondorf. "Ah, let's just show excitement for three new guests that are joining today," replied Bowser as he put a pot of steak on the stove. Ganondorf was shocked. More brawlers were coming in?!

"And who might those be?" he asked. Wolf then answered, "Megaman, Villager and Wii Fit Trainer."

Ganondorf got really surprised with the news, but then resumed cooking the meat.

At the doors of the mansion everyone else was awaiting the arrival of the newcomers. Five minutes later, the three walked into the mansion with everyone cheering them. "Hey everyone!" waved Megaman along with Villager and Wii Fit Trainer. Everyone was so happy as Mario came up to Megaman and shook hands him along with Link and Sonic. "Hey-a welcome to the Smash Brothers," said Mario. The crowd cheered louder. But two individuals were having a bit of difficulty. Zelda was glad to see these three come in but in her mind, she had one thing that couldn't get out of it. Link.

All this time that she had been around him, he caused fervid emotions in her. His personality was stunning, he was incredibly skilled in combat and he looked so attractive that her eyes were glued to him. Little did she know that her crush had the same feelings for her. He felt that she was the reason he enjoyed living at the smash mansion. Anytime she went all by herself in a corner when everyone else was having fun, he followed her, so she wouldn't get bored. But guys were guys as Link had competition, with Ike, Marth, and Roy, as they all wanted the Princess of Hyrule to be theirs.

Aside from the competition, Link introduced himself to the three brawlers, "I'm Link, the Hero of Time." He shook hands with the three newcomers as Master Hand made an announcement, "Newcomers! We are honoured to give you the invitation to join the Smash Mansion, home to the best smashers across gaming. The three newcomers bowed to Master Hand. "Thanks. We appreciate the gratitude," said Megaman.

"Come, I need to give you an indoor tour, before we have dinner," instructed Master Hand as the three followed him.

"Alright, now what do we do?" Ike broke the silence.

"I guess we should get ready for dinner as well," answered Link in the crowd.

Everyone agreed as they went to their dorms to get ready for the feast. Zelda however, stayed behind, still pondering about Link but moments later she went to her dorm. On the way, the four swordsmen that had a crush on her stopped when she passed them with her arms crossed on her chest. They all had one objective in their mind. Get her by their side, even if it involves injury or even death. Zelda went into her dorm that was shared with Peach and Samus. She saw Samus changing her outfit and Peach putting on her lip gloss. As Zelda entered in Peach squealed, "OH ZELLIE! NEW GUESTS ARE HERE!" while Samus smiled. Zelda tried to smile but immediately frowned as she sat down on her bed. Peach got concerned and asked, "What's wrong Zellie?"

Zelda looked up, trying to hide her feelings, "Oh nothing, Peach."

"Don't say that Zelda, we know something's wrong," interrupted Samus. Zelda then decided, she couldn't hide it forever, and responded, "I just... can't get Link out of my mind." Peach then realized, Zelda had emotional feelings for Link. "Well if you do have those feelings, why don't you walk up to him and tell him. You never know, maybe he has the same feelings for you," she said.

"But what if he doesn't have those feelings back for me? I'll completely humiliate myself," replied the nervous princess.

"Don't worry Zellie, I'm sure he'll love you as much as you love him."

Zelda decided that she'll go for it, but she would wait for the next day to ask. She suddenly became confident and forgot all of her fears.

After the tiny conversation, Zelda removed her shoulder armor and tiara and went downstairs for dinner with the other girls. When she arrived at the dinner room, everyone was seated at the large table that stretched across the room. Zelda looked around trying to find a place to sit. Suddenly Link called out to her, "Hey! Zelda! I saved you a seat here!" he pointed a seat on the opposite side of the seat he was sitting on. Zelda went to the seat, and was sitting beside Megaman and Fox.

The blue robot looked to his left and saw the princess sitting down, "You must be the princess of Hyrule," he took his hand out and shook hands with her. "I'm Megaman, created by the great Dr. Light."

"It's a pleasure to meet you," replied Zelda, "I hope you'll enjoy dinner, we've got steak and rice."

Master hand then placed plates and utensils for all the brawlers on the table. The feast had begun and ended within 15 minutes.

Zelda went up to her dorm and into her bed, making herself comfy for tomorrow. Ready for the big question she'll ask Link. However, she was not prepared to see even more trouble as she would face the biggest upset of her life the next day.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2 Intense Pressure**

Zelda awoke from her sleep, and put on her usual dress. She was ready to go up to Link and reveal her true feelings to him. But she still had anxiety, "_What if he doesn't like me," _she thought nervously. But she remembered that she couldn't find out if she actually didn't try. She then put her shoulder armor and tiara on as she walked down the stairs only to hear the four villains complaining. She smiled at the humor but continued on. As she went to the front doors, she found Megaman sitting on a red couch. Curious, she went up the couch to sit down with the robot. "Hey Megaman," she said softly. He looked over to his right, "Hey Princess Zelda," he said.

"You don't need to call me that. Just 'Zelda'," she chuckled, "What are you doing here?" she asked.

"I just felt like chilling before breakfast. But oh boy! Dinner was magnificent last night. I hope we have it again tonight," said Megaman excitedly.

"Oh, that's cool," said the Princess, lowering her head while frowning. Megaman looked suspiciously at Zelda, wondering about her feelings. "You seem disappointed, what's wrong Zelda?" he asked. She didn't hesitate to tell him, "I... have these romantic feelings for Link, but I just can't tell him because I feel that if I do, he won't like me back."

Megaman suddenly froze. He heard those exact words half an hour ago. Link had also told him about his feelings for Zelda and how he was afraid to tell her.

"Well, why don't you just tell him that?" stuttered Megaman, pretending not to remember.

"I'm just afraid that he won't like me back," replied the princess, lowering her head.

"Don't worry, he will." Megaman tried to convince Zelda as best as possible despite the fact that Link had told him the same thing.

Zelda then decided to move on, "Ok, I'll tell him." Little did they know, they were being watched by an unknown figure. Whoever it was, they wanted revenge on Megaman, their nemesis.

Zelda continued to the breakfast room where it seemed she was the first one there. However, when she looked carefully, she saw the one person she was looking for. Link!

She took a deep breath and put her left hand to her chest. "_Just tell him Zel." _She thought before moving towards his seat. Link had also thought for a moment what he could tell the princess until she suddenly appeared.

"Hey Link!" called Zelda.

"Hey Zel!" he called back, "What are you doing here?"

Zelda finally spoke, "Link, I have to tell you something, something... i-important."

Link suddenly thought that maybe she would tell him about her feelings towards him and then he could easily respond to that, but it didn't go exactly the way he expected.

Zelda suddenly forgot everything due to her anxiety and randomly blurted out, "Do you want to train together for the brawls with the newcomers?" She suddenly realized that she didn't say what she wanted and cursed herself in her mind, "_Stupid Zelda! You should have told him!"_

Link, not noticing that she was trying to tell him her feelings agreed with her idea to spar with one another. "Sure, I'll be waiting for you at the doors," he said.

"Okay, I'll go get my stuff," replied Zelda as they both parted ways from one another. She went up to her dorm only find Peach there. "Hey Zellie," she said cheerfully, "Did you tell Link about your feelings?"

Zelda responded sadly, "No." She suddenly got interrupted by Peach, "WHAT?! WHY!"

"I- I just can't tell him. He's magnificent, but something's preventing me from doing it. It's like, others are thinking this is a bad idea, it's just that I don't know who they are."

Peach put an arm on Zelda's shoulder, "Aw Zellie. It's natural but you must understand that you can't get anywhere closer to being with Link if you just hold back. You really need to tell him about your feelings and he'll most likely find you confident and therefore he will like you back. And you can both live happily ever after."

Zelda chuckled at that sentence, but immediately told Peach that she was going to spar with Link. She reached into her drawer and took her sword. "I'll be sure to tell him after sparring," she assured Peach.

"I'm proud of you Zelda," she replied. The Hylian princess looked back and smiled before continuing on to the doors.

Link was already downstairs ready but he looked very different. Instead of his usual tunic, he was wearing his magic armor along with a modified Master Sword that had numerous colours glowing from it. When Zelda arrived, she was stunned to see Link. "Whoa! Link, th-that's so incredible!" she exclaimed.

"Yeah I know, I really wanted to test the power of it, but don't worry I'll go easy on you," he chuckled while drawing his sword. She chuckled back as they both went through the doors and into the field to spar.

But at the stairs of the mansion, the three other swordsmen, Ike, Marth, and Roy were watching the incident. Ike had decided that they would crash their sparring time and prove that they were the best for her. They had also made an agreement that whoever Zelda chose would not get any abhorrence since it was her choice. But Roy was not agreeing to the plan.

"Are you serious Ike?! Have you not seen that sword of his and that armor? He is clearly the one Zelda wants. Heck, he's practically indestructible with that armor let alone vulnerable," whispered Roy. Ike replied, "Yeah, but do you want to get her Roy?" The red haired swordsman nodded towards the Mercenary. Marth then broke the silence, "Yeah, we need to prove that fairy boy that he is no match for us." The prince drew his sword along with his companions.

"Let's roll," said Ike.

The three followed the Hylians towards the field they were heading to.

Megaman was watching the three going out the mansion, but he didn't suspect anything was wrong. But one thing's for sure, he had someone who had a grudge against him. To prove he was the best robot there is. Even if death was necessary, he would resort to it.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3 Heartbreak**

Zelda and Link had made it to a large field where sparring would be perfect to do. It was now sunset as Link placed his shield beside a tree so he could test his new sword out.

"Alright, time to test this masterpiece out," said Link excitedly as he drew his sword. Zelda chuckled as she then took her sword. "Where do you want to do this?" she asked. The Hylian hero looked around and found a spot that was rather rocky which made a perfect spot. He pointed to that location, "How about over there."

Zelda nodded in agreement. However, just about a hundred yards away, the other three swordsmen were watching their talk, "Okay, what's the plan?" asked Roy. Ike looked to the red haired boy next to him, "We slash that imbecilic Hylian on my go," he said. He moved to the tree that Link has placed his shield along with his companions so he could get a better view of the scene. Little did they know, that the unknown figure that wanted vengeance on Megaman was also overlooking the scene in a bush that was on the opposite side of the field where the Hylians were going to spar.

Link stood on one side of the field, facing Zelda on the other. But when they both looked at each other, blood rushed to their heads as the feelings and emotions overwhelmed them again. They knew at some point they had to tell each other about their feelings, but then they snapped out of their trances as they drew their swords.

"Ready Zelda!" called Link.

"Ready Link!" she replied

But just as they were about to rush towards each other, Marth and Roy pounced from the tree and grabbed Zelda by her arms and pulled her back. She shrieked, "WHAT THE!?" The two then pinned her against the tree as Ike pounced on Link.

"ZELDA!" yelled Link just before he started to get mauled by Ike. Zelda was watching in horror as she heard Marth and Roy encouraging Ike as he continuously slashed Link. But the worst had yet to come, with all his power, the mercenary slashed Link up into the air and shouted, "GREAT AETHER!" before slashing Link several times and slamming him down to the surface of the ground with tremendous force. Zelda's love was sent flying before landing and breaking all of his armor and one of his legs. Marth and Roy started cheering for their mercenary as they ran up to him leaving the traumatized princess behind. After a few minutes of congratulating Ike, they went to ask the princess about a relationship. However, when they looked over to the tree, they didn't see her. She was hiding behind it, sobbing quietly. She just watched her crush get seriously injured. If she had told him before, he wouldn't be in this situation. She clutched her sword into her hand as she ran off into the fields under the dusk sky, with tears in her eyes.

The three competitors of Link were distraught. "OH WOW! JUST AS WE TAKE OUT THAT IMBECILE, THE PRINCESS RUNS OFF!" shouted Roy.

"Chill out will you?" replied a terrified Marth.

"MAKE ME!" The red haired boy unsheathed his sword. Ike stopped Roy however, by pointing his sword in defence towards him. But all three of them were oblivious to the fact that Link was watching them, with rage in his eyes. "ENOUGH!" he shouted. All three of the other swordsmen looked at the enraged Hylian with fear.

"WHAT WAS THAT, A FREAK SHOW?! THE PRINCESS IS GONE THANKS TO YOU IGNORANT LUNATICS!"

"Well Link," Marth started, "We had feelings for her as well and we wanted to be with her."

Link just questioned them as if what they were saying didn't make any sense, "Yeah, do you even think for the slightest bit, that she will love you guys now?!"

The three swordsmen suddenly realized, that what they did was completely the opposite of what they had in their minds, and now it was too late to mend it. Link dashed off to the Mansion to tell about Zelda's ditching, along with the three swordsmen.

Zelda however, was long gone. She was in the middle of a meadow sitting beside a tree, sobbing deeply.

"I'm so sorry Link," she murmured under her sobs. Putting her hands to her face, she cried even harder, not caring she was all by herself as the wind blew across the meadow.

But the unknown figure that wanted vengeance against Megaman had stalked her all the way here, thinking she was a perfect target. It slowly approached the back of the tree the princess was sitting beside.

Zelda wiped away a tear from her eyes as she looked at her hands which were completely wet from crying, but that didn't stop her from continuing.

The figure decided now was the perfect time to strike. As Zelda was about to stand up something caught her from the back and a large metal gag concealed her mouth. She screamed under her gag, but it was futile as the figure kept bashing her against the tree, knocking her out. It wasn't long before she was the hostage of this unknown figure.

It stood about the same height as Megaman, maybe even slightly taller, but was black with orange and white highlights around his head, hands and feet. It also had a diamond-like shape on its head. It knew that if he had the princess hostage, vengeance was certain to be his and he would defeat Megaman once and for all.

The four swordsmen returned to the Smash Mansion only to find Megaman at the front doors. The blue robot looked at the four frantic swordsmen as he asked, "What's going on guys?"

Roy abruptly shouted, "ZELDA'S GONE!"

Everyone that was one floor higher heard what Roy said and immediately rushed down.


End file.
